herofandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Wong
Henry Wong, known as Lee Jianliang (李 健良 "Lǐ Jiànliáng"?), or Jian (ジェン Jen?) in Japanese and "Jenrya Lee" in the Brazilian dub, is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers anime series. The human partner of Terriermon, he is known for his calm presence and pacifist attitude. In the English version, he was voiced by Dave Wittenberg. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Mayumi Yamaguchi. Appearance Henry is a young boy with tanned skin, short blue hair and gray eyes. He usually wears a sleeveless orange vest with a zipper over a black t-shirt, brown pants, black socks, gray and yellow shoes with white soles, and white wrist bands. Personality Henry is a very calm and level-headed boy, much more mature than an average boy of his age. Henry is a pacifist, and prefers not to fight if he can help it. This is because when he was a young boy and just started learning martial arts, he used his new-found skills to injure another boy, something he wasn't supposed to do and regrets deeply. As a Tamer, Henry understands that fighting is sometimes necessary, and learns to balance between good fights and bad ones, though he remains a very non-aggressive person. Though quiet and introverted, despite this, Henry is a very amiable and approachable person, and is quite a good friend. He is very intelligent and a good strategist, and somewhat into computers. Digimon Tamers Henry became a Digimon Tamer after receiving an American Digimon computer from his father. Choosing Terriermon as his partner, he helped him digivolve into Gargomon to defeat a Gorillamon who went on a rampage, but Gargomon went on a rampage as well and hurt himself. Though he tried to convince himself that his father was right and Digimon are just data, Henry began to cry as he realized he hurt his partner. This caused a Blue Card to appear, which Henry swiped through his card reader, turning it into a D-Power. With that, the exhausted Terriermon materialized in Henry's arms. Realizing he has hurt many real Digimon through the game, he promised Terriermon that he would never make him battle again. To hide Terriermon's existence, Henry pretends he is a stuffed animal, causing his sister Suzie Wong to borrow Terriermon for her games. Henry meets Takato Matsuki after Guilmon causes a ruckus in their school. Later that day, he intervenes when Rika Nonaka and Renamon try to fight Takato and Guilmon. He and Terriermon quickly befriend Takato and Guilmon. Henry is often reluctant to battle, and refuses to allow Terriermon to absorb a Digimon's data. However, after many situations where Terriermon is forced to Digivolve and fight, including an instance where a little girl is put in danger, Henry realizes that battling to protect the lives of others is a worthwhile reason to fight. After the Tamers come into possession of a Blue Card, Henry asks his father to analyze it. While fighting the sheep Deva Pajiramon, Henry ends up using the Blue Card, despite not knowing its origins, and it causes Gargomon to Digivolve to Rapidmon. That day, his father reveals to him that he was part of the Monster Makers, the small team that created Digimon. Though Janyu is now fully involved in the Digimon situation, when the Tamers decide to go to the Digital World to rescue their friend Calumon, Henry decides to go ahead with his friends without asking his father for permission directly. Before he goes, he sends Janyu an email detailing their plan, and reveals to Suzie that Terriermon is alive. While in the Digital World, the children and Digimon go through many adventures and mishaps. In one such mishap, Henry, Terriermon and Takato are split from the others and find an underwater library, where they meet the essence of Gorou Mizuno, one of the Monster Makers. After Shibumi explains to them about Digi-Gnomes and the reason they became Tamers, he helps them reach the next layer of the Digital World. Henry is shocked to find Suzie, who was pulled into the Digital World by accident. He is even more surprised to find that Suzie has befriended the rabbit Deva Antylamon who soon reverts into Lopmon and becomes his sister's partner Digimon. When the Tamers are attacked by Beelzemon and the dog Deva Caturamon, Terriermon is injured by Caturamon's attack. hen the Tamers prepare to face Zhuqiaomon in his castle, Henry is so concerned about his sister being in the Digital World, he doesn't notice the severity of Terriermon's injury until they face Zhuqiaomon and Rapidmon begins to fade. Henry apologizes to Terriermon, and when Suzie arrives, the two of them Biomerge to MegaGargomon out of their shared desire to protect her and bring her home. When the D-Reaper appears in the Real World, Henry is determined to save his home. Though his mother forbids him from going back to Shinjuku, he and Terriermon go anyway and meet up with Takato and Rika. Though initially they cannot Biomerge with their Digimon in the Real World, Alice McCoy and her Dobermon give them the ability to do so. While fighting the D-Reaper, Henry works closest with the Monster Makers due to his connection with Janyu, often providing his D-Power for testing. After the Monster Makers HQ is taken over, Shibumi hands Henry a Red Card he created to allow the Tamers to fight within the D-Reaper's core. With the Red Card equipped, Henry calls the Tamers to one final battle against the D-Reaper. To defeat the D-Reaper, MegaGargomon activates the Juggernaut program the Monster Makers implemented in Terriermon as part of Operation Doodlebug. Reversing its evolution. However, once the D-Reaper is defeated, it's apparent the same program is doing same to the Tamers' Digimon. Henry and Terriermon, now de-digivolved into Gummymon, are forced to say a tearful goodbye. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Henry and Terriermon went with Takato and Guilmon to Okinawa for summer vacation. Henry came to see the meteor which had landed near the islands and after returning to his hotel with pictures, he was phoned by his dad who told him that communication systems in Tokyo were going haywire before the phone went dead. Henry saw an Ebidramon attacking a ship and digivolved Terriermon to Gargomon to fight it. Afterwards, the two were warped with Rika Nonaka, Kyubimon and Omnimon to the VP Labs where Takato and Growlmon were fighting the true enemy: Mephistomon Henry was present as the battle continued into an alternate dimension where Mephistomon became Gulfmon and WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon created the "Trinity Burst" to defeat Gulfmon. Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon Henry was on board a train with Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon when Locomon arrived in the Real World. When the trains were rendered inoperable, Henry, Suzie and their partners had to hoof it on foot. After leaving Suzie behind and accidentally taking Lopmon instead of Terriermon, he met up with Kazu, Kenta and their partners and they hijacked a train car to catch up to Locomon. On the way, Henry switched Lopmon for Terriermon as they passed Suzie. Henry Biomerged with Terriermon to MegaGargomon to fight the Parasimon that were showing up in Shinjuku. There prove to be too many to defeat, even with the help of Justimon, but Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon: Crimson Mode and destroys them all with one shot, causing Henry to comment on how nice Gallantmon looks as Crimson Mode calling him "Miss Pretty Pants" like Suzie does Terriermon. Afterwards, Henry attended Rika's birthday party. Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Dave Wittenberg is best known voicing as Kakashi Hatake from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and Subaru Sumeragi from X''. *His Japanese Voice Actress, Mayumi Yamaguchi is best known voicing as Gabumon and his Digivolution form from ''Digimon Adventure/02/tri.. Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Magic Category:Healers Category:Elementals Category:Priests Category:Successors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Nurturer Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Love Rivals Category:Rivals